Luego de la historia
by Mademoiselle Arty y Amarie R
Summary: Cap 2: Los hijos de Ron y Hermione y de Harry y Luna van a Hogwarts... de tal palo tal astilla ¿no? que desastres haran? RR plz
1. Cartas de Hogwarts

** Primer capítulo: Cartas de Hogwarts**

Sigilosamente, un niño de tal vez diez años abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y la cerró con el mayor silencio posible, andando entre la asombrosamente desordenada habitación; habían libros apilados en rincones inexplicables, libros, libros y libros, el pobre librero estaba a punto de colapsar y el escritorio a punto de desplomarse por la desmesurada cantidad de… ¡libros!, magia antigua, bromas mágicas, encantamientos antiguos, adivinación eran los temas que predominaban en las portadas de todos la mayoría gruesos, incluso libros muggles, como una colección de libros de J. R. R. Tolkien en algún lugar recóndito del sitio.

Al fin, logró llegar hasta un rincón donde estaba una cama lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera dormir una persona, la cual estaba cubierta de mantas, tantas mantas que apenas se veía la mitad de el rostro de una chica pelirroja que dormía plácidamente agarrando un libro en que se leía 'La Divina Comedia', un libro escrito por un muggle…

― Serpensortia ― murmuró el niño llevando a cabo el hechizo con la varita que le había robado a su padre, de la cual se deslizó una larga pitón…

La pelirroja se despertó de repente y con la mirada algo aturdida observó a la serpiente que se deslizaba por su cama…

Un grito enorme se oyó abajo en el comedor, y una mujer alta con cabello castaño liso que sostenía una conversación con un mago en la chimenea, salió corriendo por las escaleras de su casa y se tropezó con su hija, que tenía el semblante de haber llevado un gran susto.

― ¿Qué ha pasado ahí arriba? ― dijo con voz molesta, no era la primera vez que la sobresaltaba de esa forma.

― ¡Hugh! Conjuró una serpiente, y yo soy ofidofobica ― dijo la pelirroja con semblante de tener un gran trauma.

― ¡Hugh! ¡Ven aquí en este instante! ―

En respuesta, un pequeño de cabello algo así como castaño rojizo y ojos como avellanas se deslizaba montado en el pasamano de la escalera, hasta que se cayó caóticamente al suelo. La pelirroja estalló en carcajadas instantáneamente.

― Oh sí Joan recibiste un trauma demasiado grande ― le contestó el niño.  
  
― Sí, al igual que tú tienes aracnofobia ―

― ¿Que dices?, esa eres tú ¡miedosa! ―

La madre de ambos giró los ojos hacia el techo: ― Cálmense ambos, por Dios,  
¿no puede haber una mañana tranquila? ―

― Si seguimos viendo a nuestros tíos,… creo que no ― contestó la niña, a lo que su hermano asintió.

Los interrumpió una lechuza que golpeaba el cristal de una ventana cercana, y como ninguno le abrió golpeó más fuerte hasta causar una larga grieta en el vidrio, y se disponía a seguir pero Joan le abrió antes de eso:

Su madre tomo el sobre y comenzó a leer, la lechuza se marchó y Joan sacó su propia varita y dijo: ― ¡Reparo! ― A lo que el cristal quedó intacto.

― Ya estaba tardando en llegar tu carta ― le contestó su madre. ― Sí, por fin te aceptaron en Hogwarts ― añadió con el rostro lleno de felicidad abalanzó a abrazar a su hija.

― Me alegra recibir tus muestras de afecto… pero podrían ser menos intensas ¿no? ― dijo Joan con el rostro algo verdoso.

En cambio, en casa de los Potter…

Una chica saltaba sobre su cama mientras oía música en un pequeño radio de color azul al extremo de la habitación, la verdad el cuarto en sí era azul y daba la impresión de estar en un congelador, un escritorio a un lado un armario en el centro lleno de ropa hasta casi estallar, eso sí todo ordenado; la cama era de una madera muy exótica con sabanas azul claro, al lado de esta una mesa de noche con una lámpara que brillaba en una luz azul…

Una lechuza golpeaba la ventana.

La chica de abundante pelo negro y ojos azules seguía saltando en su cama distraída por la música. La lechuza golpeaba más la ventana hasta que arreglándoselas logró abrirla y ponerse a picotearle la cabeza a la chica.

― Ouch, ay, lechuza, espera, Duch, suelta,… ― decía, hasta que logró golpear la lechuza con una almohada para así quitarle la carta que llevaba:  
  
― Srta. E. Potter… bla, bla… ¡sí! ¡Me aceptaron en Hogwarts! ― se puso a saltar en la cama y atléticamente saltó hacia el suelo y avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de sus padres y lanzarse sobre estos gritando a los cuatro vientos que la habían aceptado en la escuela… Ella y su madre empezaron a saltar sobre la cama y a dar vueltas, gritando como lunáticas.

― Eh, ¿qué pasó? Luna, Elizabeth, ¿por qué el alboroto? ― dijo Harry algo aturdido por los gritos.

― ¡Me aceptaron en Hogwarts! ¿No es genial? ― gritó Elizabeth.

― Eso es genial ― dijo alegremente. ― Espero que estés en Gryffindor ―

Luna le miró alzando las cejas.

― Mejor en Ravenclaw ―…


	2. Estación de tren

Las bocinas de los autos sonaban llenando el aire con sus ruidos, la gente caminaba hacia las ventas de boletos de tren y luego a los trenes, equipajes aquí y allá, todo muy normal ese mediodía del primero de septiembre...

― Estúpido carro, ¿por que cogí uno dañado? ― protestaba Elizabeth tratando de empujar un carro lleno de libros de hechizos, la rueda se había atorado.

― No te quejes Elizabeth ― le decía Harry.

― ¡¡¡Pero papá esto esta muy lleno!!! ― contestó ella dándole una patada al carro, cosa que hizo que este se pudiera seguir avanzando y tuviera que correr para alcanzarlo.

― Siempre va a ser así... y necesitas esos libros ― recalcó Luna.

― Pero... ¿y si no entro a Ravenclaw?... ―

― Entras a Gryffindor ― le dijo su padre con voz animada.

― Eso me suena más ― dijo Elizabeth.

― Tenías que ser como tu padre ― dijo Luna con un dejo de molestia.

― Andén nueve y andén diez, ni piensan en cambiarlo ― rió Harry deteniéndose cerca del andén.

― ¿Por qué tantos libros? a nosotros nunca nos pidieron tantos ― dijo un hombre alto pelirrojo pasándose la mano por la cabeza.

― Es obvio que debes estudiar mucho Joan Artemisa Weasley ― le dijo enérgicamente una mujer un poco más baja que el pelirrojo con el cabello castaño perfectamente arreglado.

― Eso ya lo sé, me llevé libros extra... ― le respondió Artemisa sin preocupación.

― No pensarás ser una vaga en Hogwarts? No querrás ser como... ―

― ¿Cómo quién? ― Le preguntó molesto el hombre.

― Nadie, nadie... ―

En cambio Artemisa reía desenfrenadamente...

― Eso búrlate, ya verás... ―

― ¿Qué seré la alumna del año y tendré muchos TIMOS? ― Le replicó la niña con un peligroso brillo en los ojos.

― Total, es más tu hija que mía... y ya cálmate Joan ―

― Y... no dudo que los tendrás, en quinto curso ― le dijo la mujer dándole un codazo al hombre.

― Este... bueno ¿no es ya hora de que entres? ―

― Quiero irme a casa ― dijo Artemisa dando la vuelta.

― Te sigo ― le dijo su padre girando dispuesto a seguir a su hija.

― Ni se les ocurra, me oyen, ¡vuelta! Y ¡marchen! ―

― Si señora ― dijeron los dos al unísono.

― ¿Y Hugh? ― preguntó Artemisa.

― En casa de sus abuelos ¿por? ―

― Creo que sé, realmente a donde está... ― dijo Artemisa abriendo su baúl donde estaba un chico de diez años pelo castaño de un liso envidiable, baja estatura durmiendo cómodamente.

― ¿¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ HUGH ANDREW WEASLEY?!? ― se puso a gritar su madre, cosa que despertó al niño que se levantó de repente.

― Este... yo nada, nada... ― trataba de buscar una excusa.

― Hugh el año que viene entras conmigo ― dijo Artemisa sacándolo del baúl sonriendo mostrando sus brillantes frenos como si por tres segundos olvidara todas las veces que había aparecido una serpiente en su cama.

Justo cuando Hugh salió del baúl este fue fuertemente golpeado por otro carro…  
  
― Ah perfecto ahora dañé el carro…― comenzó a gritar Elizabeth ― ¡¡Qué no fue mi culpa!!... carro, carro… ¡¡El carro está dañado!! ― gritó tan fuerte que varios muggles voltearon y la miraron como si estuviera loca

― No seas grosera Lizzie ― le dijo Harry.

― No quiero ir a Hogwarts ― dice Artemisa y se pone atrás de Ron.

― No digas tonterías Joan,… ¿¿Luna Lovegood?? ¿¿Harry?? ― exclamó Hermione.  
  
― ¡¡Hermione!! ¡¡Ron!! ¿Cómo han estado??

A lo cual, Elizabeth giró los ojos al cielo: ― Encuentro Familiar, ¡¡qué aburrido!! ― Aunque Artemisa fue más práctica y consultó su reloj: ― ¡¡Once menos diez!!

― Entonces, deberé pasar la barrera sola ― dijo Elizabeth pensativa viendo los andenes con sus ojos azules. ― ¿Dónde estará?... debe ser esta… ― dijo y arremetió contra la barrera entre el andén 6 y el 7. ― ¡Auch! Esta definitivamente no es ―

Artemisa en cambio rió divertida de ella, ganándose una mirada amenazadora,… vio en el reloj de la pared, faltaban cinco minutos… Así que comenzó a jalar el brazo de Hermione y tratar de llamar a Ron pero ninguno le puso atención.

― Eh, oye ya que nuestros padres no se fijan en nosotras es mejor que nos vayamos ¿de acuerdo? ¿Sabes llegar a la plataforma? ― Le preguntó Elizabeth.

― ¿Qué no lees? ¿No leíste Historia de Hogwarts? ― Le dijo Artemisa molesta.

― No he leído ese libro, lo iba a leer pero me aburrí y es muy largo… y…―

Artemisa en cambio sale corriendo hacia el andén 9 y el 10, y justo cuando Elizabeth hubiera esperado verla estrellarse, desapareció mágicamente: ― ¡Hey! Espérame ― fue lo poco que alcanzó a decir antes de lanzarse a perseguirla. Aunque no se percató de que Hugh, el hermano pequeño de Artemisa se agarraba de su carro y se iba con ella.

Llegó justo a tiempo para subirse al tren ayudada por Artemisa, y de repente se dan cuenta de la presencia de Hugh… el tren arranca y los tres caen al suelo…  
  
― Ouch ― dijo Elizabeth. Y justo ahí oyeron unos gritos procedentes del exterior del tren, sonaba como… Hermione gritando. Hugh miró al otro lado y Artemisa se levantó y ayudó a Elizabeth a empujar su carro… Hugh sonrió de repente: ― Iré a Hogwarts y no me detendrán ―  
  
― Oh sí, mamá te detendrá ― le dijo Artemisa frunciendo el entrecejo.

― ¡¡No!! He esperado demasiado… ― gritó Hugh y comenzó a correr por el pasillo.  
  
― ¡¡Hugh!! ¡Espera! No tan rápido… ― gritó Artemisa corriendo detrás de él dejando atrás a Elizabeth. La cual comenzó a perseguirla y la alcanzó con trabajo. Pero con los gritos de Hugh, varios alumnos abrieron las puertas de los compartimientos, incluso un chico apuesto, pálido y con el cabello rubio platino abrió la puerta de su compartimiento, y se apartó justo a tiempo dejando que Elizabeth y Artemisa se estrellaran de lleno con la puerta y se fueran hacia atrás cayendo al suelo. Al instante el chico de comenzó a reír.

― Oh, lo siento… ¿están bien? ― les dijo con un tono algo despectivo en la voz tendiéndole la mano a Elizabeth, esta la tomó y cuando la estaba levantando la dejó caer fuertemente al suelo.

Elizabeth le devolvió una mirada de odio: ― Ay que tonto eres, por cierto ¿quién eres? ―

― William Malfoy ― dijo con algo de "superioridad".

― Ah ósea que eres un Malfoy ¿eh? Yo soy Elizabeth Potter y no me da ningún gusto conocerte ― dijo levantándose y agarrando a Artemisa la cual estaba algo confundida por el golpe. Entonces Hugh regresa…

― ¡Ves! Esto es por tu culpa Hugh ― dijo Elizabeth dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

― ¿Tú debes ser un Weasley…? Por esa cara de fracasado… ― decía William pero no siguió porque Artemisa le dio un golpe directo en el rostro.

William se pasó la mano por el rostro y miró con gran odio a Artemisa: ― Tú, también debes ser Weasley ¿no?... dos Weasleys y Potter… nada raro ―

― Me llamo Artemisa y tu no tienes derecho a insultarnos ― dijo Artemisa dando un paso adelante y sosteniéndole la mirada de odio, pero Elizabeth la frenó.

― Ustedes, me las pagarán, Weasley y Potter, esto no se quedará así ― dijo William, un chico alto y flacuchento salió del compartimiento y cerró la puerta en las narices de el trío.

Los tres se miraron, Elizabeth y Artemisa particularmente intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad, tal vez no se quedaría as

―… Bueno, me llamo Elizabeth pero mientras paseaba por el mundo muggle vi en un televisor creo que lo llaman, el programa Lizzie McGuire y me gusta que me llamen Lizzie, claro mis amigos más que todo, odio que me llamen Elizabeth ― dijo comiendo unas grageas de todos los sabores.

Artemisa reía mientras comía un emparedado de calabaza.

― Y… bueno porque estás tan callada desde que viste al Malfoy… no me digas que te gusta…―

Artemisa alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos, sólo Hugh que conocía demasiado a Artemisa podría saber que significaba ese gesto…  
  
― Bueno, si nuestros padres se conocen y parecen ser tan amigos ¿por qué nunca nos conocimos? ― preguntó Lizzie cambiando el tema mientras miraba distraídamente por la ventana. Artemisa sólo asintió con la cabeza.

― Me fascina la idea de aprender hechizos y todo eso… ― continuó Lizzie sonriendo, viendo su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana.

― Yo he leído algunos libros, y ya me conozco varios… ― dijo Artemisa, Hugh alzó las cejas. ― ¡Qué modesta eres! El librero está que colapsa y tu habitación parece una jungla de libros… A ¡ese paso sabrás más que el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore! ― Lizzie se echa a reír y dejan de hablar por un rato; Artemisa se recostó de Hugh y sé quedó dormida y Hugh puso cara de pocos amigos. Lizzie seguía viendo el paisaje pensativa.

Rápidamente, el tren siguió su recorrido, el cielo se fue oscureciendo, hasta que la Luna en cuarto menguante se comenzó a divisar ascendiendo por el horizonte… Artemisa despertaba con el semblante que tendrías si te hubieran golpeado con una sartén en la cabeza.

Una muchacha alta de cabello castaño oscuro con insignia de prefecta entró al compartimiento: ― Les agradezco que se coloquen sus túnicas, ya estamos a punto de llegar al colegio. ― Y luego se retiró.

― ¿qué esperan pues?, yo no estorbo aquí ― dijo Hugh. Lizzie y Artemisa lo sacaron a rastras del compartimiento: ― Déjenme entrar ― se oía que gritaba este mientras tenían la puerta cerrada. Rápidamente ambas salen ya con las túnicas puestas y Hugh dice:

― ¿Y yo qué? No tengo túnica ― protestó alzando la voz.

― Dudo, que nuestros padres no hallan llegado, _pequeño Hugh_ ― le dijo Artemisa con su voz autoritaria de hermana mayor por año y medio. Ella y Lizzie caminaron hacia la puerta puesto que el tren se estaba deteniendo,…


End file.
